Bezalel
Bezalel (ベサリール, Besariiru) is the son of the Archangel Michael and an as of yet named female angel. Bezalel is currently under the care of Gabriel his aunt after the death of his mother and during the absence of his father, Michael. Appearance Bezalel like most angels appear rather young despite his age with him looking around the age of eighteen. He is a tall man with a slightly muscular built and pale skin. He also has hair as white as a cloud and pale blue eyes. His hair is usually messy due to his lack of interest in combing it. Due to this a part of his hair takes a rather odd apperance of a halo. Bezalel usually is seen with a sleepy expression as if he just woke up from a ong nap. If it weren't for him being an angel one would guess he has a form of narcolepsy. His clothing usually consists of a white unbuttoned suit with matching dress pants and a black shirt under the suit with matching shoes. He rarely changes his wardrobe due to his preference of the colors and how the clothing looks on him. Personality When one first meets Bezalel he comes off as a lighthearted kind and caring individual. He is usually seen helping out other Angels and shows no racism towards Devils or Fallen Angels often treating them like a possible friends. Bezalel also seems to be rather happy when his aunt praises him describing it as a great feeling. However, despite his kind attitude he holds a deep hatred and distaste for the other religions and pagan gods. When around them Bezalel's personality changes and he becomes annoyed with anything they do and will openly insult them. He also seems to try and find fault in what they say and tries to start conflicts without him seeming like the guilty party. Bezalel has proclaimed to a few pagan groups they they needed to be "Cleaned" (meaning die) because they aren't apart of one of the three factions. Due to his behavior of wanting to clean the pagans his nickname became the Cleaner or jokingly Mr. Clean by Dante. His hatred was formed from the attempted wars or battles caused by mostly other pagan factions on heaven. They were mostly rouge factions but this affected the young Bezalel in a bad way. After seeing the ammount of Angels hurt and killed made the boy grow to hate them and group them all together as dirty of filthy. It is thought by other angels because of Belzel seeing what he does as justice and for the greater good of Heaven he does not fall. Others think he has found another loophole in the system and has nothing to do with his ideals for the reason he does not fall. After being shown not all from the pagan factions are bad would help with no sinister other motive he grew a more "pacifist" life style. Bezalel no longer kills enemies or people he deems filthy but, only beats them into submission usually leaving them almost dead but not fully thus he does not break his new lifestyle. If someone somehow manages to hurt his aunt or anyone else he cares for he will re-adopt his cleanning attitude and will try and "clean" them partially. The reason for it being partially is because, he always reverts back to normal just before he gives the killing blow. He now shows his kindness to the other factions and has made a few friends from them. History Powers and Abilities Stratgical Mind: Bezalel is a great tactician being able to find ways to defeat a foe or lead them into a trap. This has also allowed him to manipulate others into starting fights with him so, he does not seem at fault. Light Weapons: As an angel he posses the ability to make weapons from light. Barrier Magic: Bezalel after becoming a pacifist learned Barrier magic so as to make defenses and to enclose a foe so as not to harm them much. Healing Magic: Another magic he learned after becoming a pacifist of sorts which help him cure and heal wounds or poisons. Trivia *Bezalel means in the shadow protection of God in Hebrew. Category:Vermillion King Of Mischief Category:Fanon Angels Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Antagonist